


Purr Incuriam

by Violsva



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Cats, Gen, Lawyers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29850216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violsva/pseuds/Violsva
Summary: A cat lawyer's opinion.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Purr Incuriam

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WingedFlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingedFlight/gifts).



> Inspired by [this](https://twitter.com/MikaelThalen/status/1359209202292428800?s=20). Originally posted [here](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/166704.html?thread=9792304#cmt9792304); more three sentence fills can be found at my [tag](https://violsva.dreamwidth.org/tag/three+sentence+ficathon) on Dreamwidth.

Of course Longwhisker would never be so impolite as to state it out loud, but she doesn’t think she’s alone among the Felines of the Inns of Cair Paravel in believing that Cats make the best lawyers. It stands to reason that they who were formed in close imitation of Aslan would thus imitate Him as well in wisdom and judgement.

She is not _opposed_ to other species in the profession, nor does she approve of the hazing some of the younger barristers engage in, but she does think that those not fortunate enough to be Feline should at least ensure that they are not distracting to their fellows—a lawyer cannot be expected to be at their best in a court full of moving Birds, and such a situation gives an unfair disadvantage to their client.


End file.
